


A Little Alone Time

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Alone Time

"John... the girls..."

"Are asleep, we have time, besides, the door is locked."

"What if I say no?"

"That's also fine... I just want you happy..."

"and naked..."

"It's a bedroom Kate, what else are we going to do, pretend like I'm not going to at least pull you into my arms?"

Katie half-sighs but gives in, dropping the nightdress over the side of the bed and curling into John's side. 

"Doesn't mean I'm letting you do anything..."

"You don't have to..."

John smiles, kissing her neck and laughing when her breath catches. 

"But you want to..."

"I swear if you tease me..."

"I won't."


End file.
